If Only in my Dreams...
by Shiva Angel
Summary: *Yaoi* Wakka/Tidus *2nd chap!!!* Wakka and Tidus are having trouble admitting their feelings to each other until... Please R+R!!
1. Dreaming of you...

My first Yaoi (Wakka x Tidus) fic, and my first completed fic that wasn't humor. If you don't like the pairing., you shouldn't be reading. Either way, no flames please, but if you do, I'll just use them to burn down your house. I've always been a pyromaniac. ^^;; Please R+R!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Final Fantasy X (unless you count the single copy of the game I own) or any of the characters, though I wish I did. Then I could keep my Auron all to myself and be filthy rich. But I don't, so don't sue, thanks much.  
  
  
  
Tidus headed into Rin's Travel Agency, along with the rest of his newly found friends. Yuna was a sweet, gentle girl, and a close friend of his. Although she was a bit cold, Lulu was always there with her black magic to help him out when he was in trouble. Rikku... well, she was Rikku; cheerful, happy, and a good person to the core. Auron was also always there for him, his strength unmatchable. Kimahri was a bit odd, he never spoke, so he couldn't say much about him, but still, he seemed friendly in his own kind of way.  
  
And then there was Wakka. Wakka was different from the rest. A joker, like Rikku, but kind, like Yuna. Just like Lulu, he was always there for him, with strength rivaling that of Auron. True, he wasn't the friendliest toward the Al Bhed, but he was learning.  
  
Tidus never understood just what was so special about Wakka. Maybe it was his love for Blitzball, a love they shared. Or perhaps his playful childness. Also, Wakka was there when he needed him most. If he hadn't brought him in on the day he floated in on the ocean, who knew where he would be. Probably in the farplane somewhere, but that was beside the point. Wakka was special, but Tidus could never let him know how he really felt.  
  
"I always thought I liked girls..." Tidus mumbled to himself as Yuna asked for several rooms to stay in for the night. "Never in my wildest of dreams would I ever think that something like this would happen. That I'd ever feel this way toward-"  
  
"Feel 'bout what, brudda?" Wakka cut in, spinning a Blitzball around on his finger. "Quit talking to yourself, ya? Makes ya seem crazy."  
  
"Uh..." Tidus was at a loss for words. 'Damn, I hope he didn't here all of that...' he thought, watching Wakka casually toss the ball up and down  
  
"Tidus? You in there, brudda?" He joked, lightly knocking on Tidus' head.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Guess my mind kinda... wandered." Said Tidus, shaking his head a bit.  
  
"Hey, well, Yuna booked a few rooms, ya? Looks like you and me are bunking together." He said, and then pulled Tidus into a headlock. "You better not snore, ya? I need a good sleep, eh brudda?"  
  
"Hey! Let go of me!" Yelled Tidus, pulling him from Wakka's tight grip, regretting having to pull away from him. "And, I'll try not to snore. As long as you promise not to mumble about Lulu all night." His last comment only resulted in another headlock from Wakka, this time fiercely rubbing his head with his fist. 'Ahh, how good it is to be with you, Wakka...' He thought to himself. 'How good...' ******  
  
  
  
Wakka finally released Tidus, and he picked his Blitzball back up. "Hey brudda, wanna practice some Blitzball before we hit the sack?"  
  
"Do I ever!" Yelled Tidus, snatching the ball from Wakka as he ran outside, Wakka only a few steps behind him. They reached a grassy field, and Tidus headed to the middle of it, tossing the ball up into the air.  
  
Wakka slowed himself down, enjoying the sunset beyond the mountains near the field. He turned his gaze from the sunset to Tidus, who was impatiently waiting for Wakka. 'Mmm, what is it about him, that something that always draws me closer to him?' Thought Wakka, as Tidus yelled over to him to hurry himself up. 'That guy, I just... can't take my eyes of him. What makes him so different from the other boys?' He silently asked himself, breaking into a light jog as Tidus waved to him. 'What ever happened to my love for the ladies? Why am I so... attracted to him?' Wakka knew he could never tell Tidus about his feelings. If he rejected him, or pushed him away, he'd die. Knowing that the only person he ever truly loved would never love him back, he'd have to die. It would be too hard for him.  
  
Wakka finally reached Tidus, who threw the Blitzball at him when he arrived for taking so long. They played for hours, as Tidus tried to teach Wakka the Jecht shot. Although he never was able to comprehend it, he did learn one thing: Tidus looked incredibly hot when dripping with sweat.  
  
They preceded back into the agency after around 3 hours of hard practice, ready for a good night of sound sleep. 'But how am I to sleep, when Tidus is right there beside me, with his angelic smile forming as he dreams peacefully?' Thought Wakka, as he removed his normal clothing to sleep in his boxers. He sat down on his bed with a sigh, tossing the Blitzball to the other side of the room.  
  
******  
  
Tidus slipped out of his clothes, revealing Blitzball boxers that read "Zanarkand Abes" on them as he sat on his bunk. He looked to a shirtless Wakka, lying on his back with his arms behind his neck. "Well, Wakka, maybe you'll be able to master the 'Jecht Shot' another day", he said. Wakka only sighed. 'He seems so tense lately.' Thought Tidus, falling down on his back and crossing his arms across his bare chest. He assumed the pilgrimage was getting to him; guarding Yuna got tougher with each passing day.  
  
"You tired, Wakka?" He asked, desiring to know what bothered him so.  
  
"'Bit." Came his short reply, indicating he didn't want to be bothered. Tidus knew something was getting at him, but he knew better than to ask. He didn't want to invade the man's privacy.  
  
"Well, I certainly am, all that practice left me beat. Goodnight..." He desperately wished to add a "my love" to the end of his sentence, but it wasn't the time. 'Someday it will be.' He hoped, pulling a sheet to his chin as he rolled onto his side. 'Someday...' Tidus slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
**Tidus drempt of that field, the sun slowly setting beyond the mountain range. He had just completed a Jecht Shot, once again trying to teach Wakka the difficult maneuver. Suddenly out of breath, he dropped to the ground, his blonde hair gently blowly in the fall breeze. Wakka sat beside him, as they enjoyed the lovely sunset together...**  
  
******  
  
Wakka watched Tidus as he slept, the only noise being their own breathing. "That boy... he got the beauty of an angel." Said Wakka, disturbing the silence. Tidus shifted, startling Wakka, but then resumed his peaceful slumber. His lips had curled into his loving smile. Wakka knew he drempt of something lovely. "Now, if only the boy would dream of me, ya?" Wakka spoke to himself, watching Tidus' lips move as his hands pushed away the sheet once more. 'Should I?'  
  
******  
  
**Tidus dream continued as he sat with Wakka, then lay down on the soft, green grass beneath him. Wakka sat next to him, gently petting his hair until he too lay on the grass next to Tidus. Tidus reached out, gently stroking Wakka's cheek. Wakka looked toward him, his eyes filled with love. Tidus pulled his hand from Wakka's face, and lightly placed it behind his neck. He pulled his face close to his own, to whisper his words of love to him. But Wakka surprised him, as he firmly pressed his lips to Tidus'.**  
  
******  
  
Wakka, surprised by Tidus' reaction of placing his arm around Wakka's neck, stood up, and walked back over to his own bed. Had he really done it? Had he finally placed his own lips upon that of his love's? Yes he had. And as Tidus grumbled, reaching out toward Wakka, he returned to him, replacing his own lips upon Tidus'.  
  
******  
  
**Tidus kissed Wakka back as he returned to him, opening his mouth slightly this time. Wakka noticed, and slowly let his tongue inside. He gently passed it over the roof of Tidus' mouth, as Tidus held Wakka's face against his own. As Wakka pulled his tongue out, leaving a small space between his lips, Tidus inserted his own, allowing it to explore a mouth besides it's own.**  
  
******  
  
Once again surprised by Tidus' actions, Wakka gently allowed his hands to rest on Tidus' chest for a moment before he moved them, pulling his mouth away from Tidus as his tongue lightly slid over Wakka's lips. Wakka, his face a deep scarlet, stood up and turned to walk back to his bed. He turned one last time to catch a glimpse of Tidus' sleeping form, and kneeled to get a closer look. Tidus' head hung loosely off the edge of his bed, his arms outstretched once more. Wakka leaned toward him, watching his angelic smile curl into something devilish. Suddenly, Tidus grabbed Wakka by both arms, pulling him close for one last kiss. Eventually, Tidus released him, and Wakka, smiling, returned to his own bed. Perhaps he could never admit his feelings to him during the day, but if he could hold him like that in his sleep, perhaps he could live.  
  
******  
  
Tidus awoke the next morning, the kiss of "Dream Wakka" still lingering on his lips. Perhaps it had only been in his dreams, but he had kissed Wakka last night. If only he could now work up the courge to kiss him in real life. He looked toward the real Wakka, who yawned and and sleepily opened his eyes.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead. Sleep well?" Asked Tidus.  
  
******  
  
Although he hadn't gotten much sleep last night, the night had been a good one. He had finally gotten the courge to kiss Tidus. True, he had to do it as Tidus slept, but he had done it. Now, if he could just do it when Tidus was conscious of his surroundings...  
  
"Mmm, Ok, how 'bout you, brudda?" He asked Tidus.  
  
"Never better." he replied.  
  
Never better...  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Author note: OK, so, wha'd you think? I know it's not the best, but be gentle, once again, this is my first non-humor completed fic, and also my first Yaoi fic. Well, thanks for reading, once again, please review ^^ 


	2. Lake Macalania

Author Note : I decided to write a second chapter not only because most of my nice little reviewing friends (thx to Starr (*), Tina Maria, and Artemis!) told me too, but also because I enjoyed writing the first chapter so much. Thanks for reading, please review! No flames please, constructive criticism accepted, but all flames will be used for roasting marshmallows and laughing at with my friends. **Warning - Spoilers if you haven't reached the FMV sequence in Macalania yet. Read at your own risk.**  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Final Fantasy, and I probably never will, but please don't sue me, I only have $7.55 anyway, and if you want it that bad, you can have it. It's not as if I'm making money off this anyway.  
  
If Only in my Dreams - Chapter 2  
  
"What's with Wakka lately? He seems really depressed." Tidus asked Lulu, his blonde hair blowing in the early-afternoon breeze.  
  
"He's been... put through quite a bit lately. Defying Yevon, killing a Maester, and guarding a 17 year old summoner is quite a bit for him to handle. Especially when you're as religious as Wakka is." She replied, as another gust of wind blew, rattling the belts on her dress.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Tidus sighed, and looked to Wakka, sitting on a rock near the edge of Lake Macalania. "But, I mean, isn't it more that that Yevon guy betrayed us than we betrayed him?" He asked, not breaking his gaze on Wakka.  
  
"I suppose, although it's far easier for you than the rest of us." Said Lulu, shifting her gaze from Tidus to Wakka. "After all, you know little of the teachings, and religion means far less to you than it does to us."  
  
"What, are you finally beginning to believe I'm not from Spira then? That I really did come from a land where there's no Sin?" He asked.  
  
"I really... don't know what to believe anymore..." Lulu shook her head and sighed. "Maybe you should talk to Wakka. Try to cheer him up." She changed her gaze once more and faced Tidus. "Yuna, too. Both of them are a bit shaken up due to all that has happened within the past few months."  
  
"All right." Said Tidus, still staring at Wakka. "I'll do that."  
  
Tidus looked around a bit. Yuna was heading over to the lake from where they had set up camp. As she did so, Tidus watched Wakka stand up, and walk over to talk to her for a brief moment, and then return to the camp. Tidus followed him, his mind wondering from cheering him up to a dream he'd had about 2 months ago. A dream that had felt so real, but could never be. He loved Wakka, but could never admit it to him. I suppose the only thing I can do is try to cheer him up, thought Tidus, watching Wakka once more. Wakka walked up to Auron and took his sake jug from him, without saying a word. Auron gave him one of his looks, but he saw the look in Wakka's eyes, and said nothing to him.  
  
Wakka took a stroll through the area, walking to a hidden corner of the forest, and sat on the dirt road. He pulled the cork from the white jug, and raised it to his lips. Tidus sat down for a minute, watching him drink. He didn't look well, his shoulders were sagged and his face held a pained expression. Tidus hated to seem him like that, his only escape from the pain being a drink from Auron's sake jug. He didn't know what he could say to him to cheer him up, and sat for a long time simply staring off into space. By the time he thought of something, Wakka had finished off the last of the sake and was trying to stand up. He eventually stood, but as he attempted to walk, the alcohol overpowered him, and he fell to the ground.  
  
Tidus ran over to him to try to help him to his feet. "You ok?" he asked, putting an arm around Wakka to support him.  
  
"I's duhno..." Wakka slurred, trying to shift his weight onto Tidus. "All'ze I be knowin' iz dat I be seein' pwetty bwirdies spinnin' round, ya? You see em' too, Tiddy?" He asked, staring off into space.  
  
"Wakka, you're completely drunk. Lemme take you back to the camp." Said Tidus, prying Auron's jug from Wakka's hands as he tried to get any remaining drops from it.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo, I'ze wikes it here, ya? Dun make me weave da pwetty bwirdies. Dey singing a happwy swong, ya? La la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Wakka sang, completely off-key.  
  
"Ok then..." said Tidus, setting the jug down by his side. "Then why don't you sit down, and when the birds are done singing, we can go back to camp."  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo, me wants to dance, ya? I's can wear a pwetty tutu, and we'ze can dance together, and da bwirds can sings a happsy swong, eh? La la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Wakka sang, once more out of tune.  
  
"Um, leave the singing to the birds, ok Wakka?" Said Tidus, lightly rubbing his left ear. "And, I really think you need to sit down for a while, you can dance later, ok?"  
  
"Oh-tay." Said Wakka, plopping down onto the ground, sending a dust cloud up into the mid-afternoon air. Tidus sat down too, lightly patting Wakka's right shoulder. "We's will be dancing all pwetty in da pwink tutu's lata, ya? It's being a happily day today, ishn't it?" Asked Wakka, clapping his hands together several times.  
  
Well, I guess I'm not gonna have to worry about cheering him up today, am I? Tidus thought to himself. After I'm done making sure Wakka doesn't chase a "bird" into Lake Macalania, I'll go talk to Yuna. Only I don't think it's going to be this easy to make her happy, he thought, watching Wakka spin his head around, obviously watching more birds fly by. I really don't think Yuna's the type to get drunk on sake, and even if she was, Auron's bottle done for anyway, he thought, still watching Wakka. "Uh yeah, it's been a very 'happily' day today. Very happily..."  
  
Tidus sat with Wakka a little while longer, watching Wakka stare at imaginary birds, trying to reach out to grab one occasionally. He was treated to Wakka's singing talents several times more before Wakka stood up and put his hand out to Tidus. "Lez dance now, ya?" He asked, almost falling over as he did so.  
  
"That's ok, why don't you just dance for now, and then if you fall over, you won't fall on top of me."  
  
"Pweeeeeeeeeeeeze?" Begged Wakka, sticking his lower lip out. "Pwetty pwease wid sugar on da tops? Ya?"  
  
How can I say no to that? Tidus asked himself. He looks so cute, all drunk like that. I should take advantage of his current state, I can dance with him, and get away with it, without him knowing how I feel about him. He said to himself, looking up at Wakka. "I'll dance on one condition. You have to stop singing."  
  
"Zat's a deal!" He yelled, trying to pull Tidus up. "We's can dance allllllll night, ya?" He held onto both of Tidus' hands, and did a sort of fast dance with him, shaking himself from side to side, and jumping up and down. Tidus got a bit into it, but only because of his dancing partner.  
  
They kept up like that for quite a bit, the sky growing dark around them. "Hey hey hey!!!! Listen Tidus! Da birdies are playing a new song now, ya!!!!!!" Said Wakka, letting go of Tidus' hands.  
  
Tidus sighed, and then yawned. "Does that mean we can go back to camp now? I'm getting a bit tired of all this dancing," he lied. It was still early. He had nothing against dancing with Wakka, but there was one slight problem. From listening to his speech, he realized that the alcohol was wearing off, and soon Wakka would come back to a normal, conscious state. If that happened, he might have to tell Wakka some things that he didn't need to know. Not yet anyway.  
  
"One more dance, ok brudda?" He was becoming more aware of his surroundings with each passing second. "Please?"  
  
"Fine, one more, and then back to camp." He sighed, looking straight into Wakka's eyes.  
  
"All right!" yelled Wakka, pulling him close for a slow dance. They danced for a few moments, and then Wakka sighed. "You're pretty, ya..." He said, holding Tidus close to him.  
  
Tidus, caught up in the moment, forgetting that Wakka could snap out of his drunkenness at any moment, lifted his head a bit from Wakka's shoulder, and looked off into the stars. "You're pretty, too." He said, setting his chin back down. "Really pretty..."  
  
******  
  
Wait a minute, stop, rewind that for a second, thought Wakka, still clinging to Tidus. I know I was taking advantage of Tidus thinking I was still drunk, but this all just too weird. I realize I'm standing in the middle of a forest, and then I realize that I'm 'happy-happy, joy-joy' dancing with Tidus. Tidus!!! So I decide to take the chance that he thinks I'm still a drunken disgrace, and try to get him to slow dance with me. And he does!!! So then, still pretending I'm drunk, I tell him he's pretty. And of all things to say, what does he say back to me? You're pretty too!!! Really pretty!!! Is that really what just happened? Or am I just dreaming?  
  
"Hey Wakka, them birds done singing yet?" Tidus asked, pulling himself away from Wakka. "I'm really getting a bit tired, and I need to go talk to Yuna and make sure she's all right with all that's happened." He looked to a wide eyed Wakka, not responding to his question. "Wakka? Hello? One of those birds fly into your head or something?"  
  
"Hey brudda... You just say... I'm... P-p-p-pretty...?" Waka stuttered, not blinking.  
  
"Uh-Er-I-Um-Oof-ahhhfffff..." Was all Tidus could get out at the moment. He put his hand to his head and sighed. "Would it help my case at all if I lied and said I had just as much to drink as you did?" He asked hopefully, forcing a fake grin while raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Whoa..." Was all Wakka could say, a sly smile crossing his face. "Never, not in my wildest of dreams, did I think..."  
  
"Uh, I, urf, Uh, umm.... Uh... I-I hope this-that, uh, this won't... Iiiiiummm... Uh..." He paused. "Oh... forget it..." Said Tidus, shaking his head from side to side. "I'm just hopeless. Just don't uh... Abandon me on account of... Um... Well... You know... ... ..." He sighed once more and plopped down onto the ground. Wakka laughed. "What the hell do you think is so funny? People... They... They can't help whom they fall... Er... People just can't help who the fall in love with." He whispered, shifting his gaze from Wakka's smiling face to the ground. "They just can't..."  
  
"Ahh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!" Wakka laughed, his eyes wide, his mouth agape. "Y-you're... You're joking! Right?"  
  
"Shut up, Wakka. I told you already... I can't help..."  
  
"A-are you... You serious, brudda?" Wakka cut him off, his expression changing to one of more seriousness.  
  
"Yes, I'm serious! Now you can go tell everyone, and you can all laugh at me. Go on... I know that's what you want to do."  
  
"Brudda... I gots... Somethin' to tell you..." Said Wakka, running his hand through his hair, his eyes wide once more.  
  
"What? That you don't talk to 'people like me'?" He asked, his eyes feeling as though they were ready to burst with tears.  
  
"N-no..." Said Wakka, blushing, though Tidus couldn't see it, his face buried in the palms of his hands.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, out with it, and then just... Just leave me alone!" Tidus yelled, a mixture of stupidity, anger, and sadness welling up inside himself.  
  
"I-I..." Wakka started, but couldn't bring himself to say the words that he had longed to say for so long.  
  
"Just say it already!" Cried Tidus, a single tear escaping his tightly closed eyes. "Just get it over with already, and leave me alone!"  
  
"Iloveyoutoo..." Wakka said quickly and quietly. His faced burned with embarrassment.  
  
"Say what?" Asked Tidus, lifting his head from his hand. "Slower, and louder please?"  
  
"I... Love-you-too..." He said quickly once more, but louder.  
  
Tidus stood up, his face a shade of red brighter than the tip of Rudolf's nose. "Say that... One more time?" He said, the night breeze blowing back his hair.  
  
The moonlight seems to make his hair glow, thought Wakka, looking into Tidus' blue eyes, reflecting the moon in his shimmering teardrops. He's so... Beautiful.. He thought, reaching out with his left arm to brush his hand through his glowing hair. "I... I love you..."  
  
******  
  
Tidus was at a loss for words. Here he stood, his first true love admitting that he loved him, and he could say nothing. He... He said.. He said he loves me... Thought Tidus, now returning Wakka's gaze into his deep, brown, loving eyes. I never thought that he would love me. I thought that I could only dream of his love for me. But now... Someone, just tell me I'm not dreaming.  
  
"Do you, do you really mean what you say?" He asked, as Wakka placed both his hands on each of Tidus' shoulders. "Do you really... Do you really love me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do, ya?" Wakka stated, pulling Tidus close to him. "I really do." He put one arm around Tidus' neck, and pulled his face close to his. Tidus wrapped his arms around him, returning the kiss, his right leg slowly wrapping around Wakka's left. He continued to pull on Wakka's leg with his own, until he lost his balance. He fell upon his back, Tidus on top of him.  
  
Tidus couldn't bear to bring his lips from Wakka's, but Wakka finally pulled apart from their loving embrace. "Why, why didn't you ever tell me before, brudda? Why didn't you tell me how you felt, ya?" He asked, lightly massaging Tidus' shoulders.  
  
"I just couldn't. I tried..." He sighed, looking away from Wakka into the stars. "For me, actions have always... Spoken louder than words. I tried to show you, but I never could."  
  
Wakka pulled Tidus' lips back to his own once more, and then parted them, lightly pulling at Tidus' shirt. After a few moments of this, it was Tidus who pulled away. "Wakka... We shouldn't take this too far all at once."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. We should go step by step, ya?" Wakka sighed, rubbing Tidus' cheek.  
  
Tidus stood up and ran his fingers through his own hair and adjusted his clothing. "Yeah. We shouldn't push it too far. Not yet anyways." He said, smirking. "Besides, I need to talk to Yuna. She didn't look to good after that fight with Seymour."  
  
"Hmph. I don't think anybody looked too good after the fight with Seymour, ya? He's not exactly the kind of guy you enjoy fighting, you know?" Wakka dusted himself off, the empty sake jug rolling at his feet. "You leave first, brudda, so they won't expect anything. And tell Yuna I hope she's feeling better, and that everything'll be all right, ya?"  
  
"I'll make sure to tell her that." With that, Tidus left, heading toward the lake, where Yuna swam alone.  
  
******  
  
Tidus walked to the edge of the lake, a grin on his face, until he heard Yuna talking to herself. He slowly trudged through the water, and spoke with Yuna for a brief moment. He apologized to her for always telling her how they should go get Sin, and how they could go do so much after she did finally defeat it. He apologized for not knowing the fate that awaited her.  
  
"It's all right. Actually, it made me... Happy." She sighed, as drops of water fell from her brown hair.  
  
"Hey, maybe you could, give up your pilgrimage, you know?" Asked Tidus, smiling. "Then, we could go to Zanarkand - Er, not your Zanarkand, the one I'm from. Well, once we get there, you can watch me play Blitzball! Everyone could go!"  
  
"Yes, in the stadium all lit up at night!" She said, her blue and green eyes sparkling. "But then... What would we do after the game?"  
  
"Well, we'd go out and celebrate!" Tidus shouted, his voice echoing throughout the forest.  
  
"At night?" Yuna asked, her eyes showing her interest.  
  
"Yeah! Zanarkand never sleeps!" Cried Tidus, his voice ringing loud and clear in the night air.  
  
Yuna looked happy for a moment, and the lowered her head to face the water. Tidus looked at her, watching her every move. She ran her left hand over her eyes, and a single teardrop fell into Lake Macalania. The first teardrop was all it took for more to flow down, before a stream of them came down, splashing into Lake Macalania's lukewarm waters.  
  
"Yuna..." Tidus hooked his right hand below her chin and raised her face to look into her eyes, and then placed his hands onto her shoulders.  
  
"I can't! I just can't go!" She cried, shaking her head. "I must stay here! I must help.. I must help the people of Spira!"  
  
"Yuna... ... ..." He watched her tears fall down her face, as her body shook. He pulled her close to her, his lips meeting her own. He held Yuna tight, calming her, her tears stopping, and her body relaxing. All seemed right with the world. But a watchful pair of deep, brown eyes was upon them, and single tear escaped from them.  
  
******  
  
Tidus left the Lake, heading back to the camp, keeping an eye out for Wakka. He spotted him handing the jug back to Auron, who shook it upside down, and then glared at Wakka, who simply shrugged.  
  
"Hey Wakka!" He shouted, waving his right arm frantically in the air.  
  
Wakka ran over to him, his face expressionless. "We need to talk."  
  
"Um, okay. Why so serious, Wakka?" He asked, walking alongside Wakka to their hidden corner.  
  
"We talk there, ya?" Wakka remained without expression, walking nonchalantly through the woods, and pushed some branches aside to allow access to their corner.  
  
"So, Wakka, what's on your mind?" Asked Tidus, sitting down on a rock.  
  
"I think you know, ya?" Wakka stated, his hands on his hips. He frowned. "Making out with Yuna isn't exactly something you'd forget."  
  
Tidus gasped, his eyes widening. "Y-you saw that?"  
  
"So then, you not only admit to doing it, brudda, but that I wasn't supposed to see it? I get the picture..." Wakka shook his head in disgust, and started to walk away.  
  
"Wakka! Wait! Just-Just give me a chance to explain!" Tidus begged. He stood up, and reached out, but Wakka just kept walking.  
  
"Forget it. Like you said, actions have always spoken louder than words for you." He said, and kept on walking.  
  
"Wakka, please! Stop! You don't understand!" He pleaded.  
  
At this, Wakka whipped around, his eyes glowing with fury and sadness, a steady stream of sparkling tears running down his cheeks. "What is there to understand?! It's not as if she came on to you, ya! Brudda, I thought you said you loved me!" He cried, his anger building. "But, your just another one o' them sick bastards, ya!?" He sat on a rock across from the one where Tidus sat, and pounded his fist against it. "Why!? It thought you loved me, eh?! I really... Believed you..." His expression softened, his tears glistening in the moonlight. "I really did..."  
  
"Wakka... Please, you have to hear me out!" Tidus yelled, his eyes watering. He stood up and walked over to Wakka. "Please, just-just listen to me." He placed one arm on Wakka's shoulder. "Please?"  
  
Wakka pushed his away, and screamed. "Don't touch me, dammit! You can talk all you want, brudda, but I know it'll all be lies, ya!?" He stood up and pushed Tidus away from him. "All lies!" He started back to the exit of their hiding spot, clenching his fists into tight balls.  
  
Tidus ran to him, and took Wakka's hand in his. He pulled him by the straps of his clothes, kissing his full, red lips. Wakka reveled in the thought of being with him once more, but then remembered the circumstances and pulled away harshly.  
  
"No! Stop it, Tidus, stop lying! I knew all along that bringing you with us was a mistake!" He screeched. "I'm leaving. Don't try to make me stay." With that, Wakka tried once more to exit their spot in the forest, but not without Tidus grabbing him from behind.  
  
"No, Wakka, no. Not until we work this out. I love you Wakka, I love you. Don't leave me alone." He released him for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Silence. The wind blew, but not a sound was heard. Not even the birds chirping. Not even the trickling of a small creek into the vast waters of Macalania could break the silence. Not even the sound of their tears, falling upon the hard, dirt ground.  
  
Wakka turned to face him, his eyes closed. "Y-you mean it?" He asked, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Wakka. I do." He looked into his chocolate-brown eyes. "It's just that... Yuna... She needed someone. And I... I had to be that someone." He looked to his shuffling feet and sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Tidus..." He said softly, moving his gaze slowly to his left, eyes closed. At that moment, Tidus grabbed his face with both hands, and turned it back to face himself.  
  
"Open your eyes." He said, gently stroking Wakka's left cheek with his thumb.  
  
He slowly opened his left eye, and then his right. They gazed into each others eyes, not looking at the color, nor the reflections. They looked to each others souls, searching for things they already knew. Searching for the answers to love, to lies, to each other.  
  
Tidus blinked slowly, his sky blue eyes ablaze in the moonlight. Wakka pulled Tidus close to him, lightly running his fingertips upon his strongly built chest. Tidus ran his hands through Wakka's red hair, and it began to drizzle. They kissed, gently rubbing each others arms to keep warm in the cool, October rain. The water on their lips caused Wakka to slip, sliding down to Tidus' neck.  
  
They continued on, nothing but quiet whispers between them. Together, they fell asleep, almost simultaneously. The next morning they awoke, holding each other in their arms.  
  
"Wakka, I had a dream last night." He said, stretching his arms out. "I... I dreamt about you..."  
  
"Funny," Wakka said, yawning. "'Cause I had a dream 'bout you, too, ya?" Wakka sat up, brushing the dirt from his clothes.  
  
"We were... Together. You and me. Together as one, forever." Tidus said, staring just above the tops of the trees, where the sunrise could be seen, spreading it's warm glow to each tree top, one by one.  
  
Wakka turned his gaze in the same direction as Tidus', his hair a golden-red in the morning sun. "Yeah. Together. With no one... Standing in our way, ya? We were free... To love each other, with not a soul that wanted us apart, ya?"  
  
They sighed, the sun's bronze glow lighting up Lake Macalania, as it's light spread throughout the rest of the forest.  
  
"Maybe... Someday, our dreams..." Tidus started, looking to Wakka.  
  
"Will... Come true, ya?" Wakka finished for him, turning his head to face Tidus.  
  
They came together for a kiss, and then parted. They walked together, hand in hand, back to the others, who would soon awaken.  
  
"Even if, for now, we must be apart, until then..." Tidus began, his eyes sparkling with resolution.  
  
"We'll be together, even if it's..." Wakka stated, his hair shining with dew drops reflecting the sun's light.  
  
"Only in our dreams..." They said together. "Only in our dreams..." 


End file.
